In the engine room of a vehicle, various heat sources are housed which generate heat and vibrate accompanying traveling of the vehicle, such as the engine, exhaust manifold, turbocharger and catalytic converter. To these heat sources, a sheet-like heat source cover is fixed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). By covering heat sources with such a heat source cover, part of the heat and sound generated by the heat source is isolated.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-235554